


Safe Haven

by KamenRiderAccel



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamenRiderAccel/pseuds/KamenRiderAccel
Summary: Yoochan gets taken but who is his captor? what will he do with this new information?





	Safe Haven

Yoochan was thrown into a van. He was being kidnapped by his crush’s friends. The young man didn’t understand why this was happening to him. Yoochan was only nineteen years old. He had just started college and that was where he ran into his crush from high school. The kid was tied up in the van, with his mouth taped shut, and feeling every bump in the road. Yoochan was scared and he didn’t want to die. He was blindfolded, so he couldn’t see and that just scared him more

“What are we to do with the kid?” one of the guys in the back asked. Yoochan grunted as he was kicked by the guy that spoke,

“I have no idea, the boss wanted him. I hope it doesn’t take too long, I promised J a movie tonight,” another male voice spoke. Yoochan recognized that voice. 

“Love, our movie can wait,” another spoke. Yoochan knew who the two that were in the back were.

“But I promised I would watch one tonight,” the one before replied.

“It’s alright, I promise,” the other told him. Yoochan just shook his head. These love birds really did fit together.

“Be good back there and be quiet,” the one in the front yelled. “We are almost done with our task.” Silence filled the van. Afterwards Yoochan just sat there trying to not get hurt while in this van.

A few moments later the van stopped moving. Yoochan heard a door open and somebody got out of the ban. Soon enough, the door to the back of the van was opened and somebody was pulling him out of the van. One person was on either side of Yoochan while the third walked in front. They lead Yoochan up some stairs and then into a building. That was when the blindfold came off. It caused Yoochan to squint due to the sudden bright light. Once his eyes adjusted, he could see who was standing next to him.

“Welcome, Kang Yoochan,” a voice welcomed. Yoochan turned his head to find the one that spoke.

“Donghun?” Yoochan questioned.

“That’s right,” Donghun replied. “Seyoon, Byeongkwan, Junhee, untie the poor boy.”

“Alright,” Junhee replied. Seyoon and Byeongkwan undid Yoochan’s ties. Donghun wiled up to Yoochan. The elder examined the boy in front of him.

“Did they hurt you?” Donghun asked the boy. Yoochan shook his head ‘yes’. This made Donghun mad.“Who hurt baby Chan?”

“It helped with the illusion,” Byeongkwan told Donghun. Donghun moved towards Byeongkwan but Seyoon stepped in front of his lover protectively.

“Donghun, don’t you dare hurt my boyfriend,” Seyoon yelled. Yoochan watched the two argue. That was until Junhee stood next to Yoochan. This almost scared Yoochan.

“Isn’t this interesting?” Junhee asked. Yoochan looked up at Junhee.

“What do you mean?” Yoochan asked. Junhee just laughed.

“Those two fighting for the people they love most,” Junhee explained. Yoochan’s eyes shot wide open. “they are even showing their fangs at each other.”

“People they love? Fangs?” Yoochan was confused. 

“Yeah, we are vampires,” Junhee told then young boy. Yoochan just froze in that one spot. His crush was a vampire? This wasn’t going to go very well.

“Don’t worry, Yoochan,” Yoochan turned to find Byeongkwan standing on the other side of him.

“Donghun is protecting you right now from somebody that wants to kill you. That’s why you are going to be here for the weekend,” Junhee added. This surprised Yoochan. There was somebody after him? They were protecting him? Vampires don’t protect people.

“Why protect me? Im only human,” Yoochan asked the two.

“That’s a question to ask Donghun,” Byeongkwan answered. The human boy nodded. The three looked towards Seyoon and Donghun.

The two were still fighting each other. They both had scratches all over their bodies. Yoochan couldn’t stop staring at all the marks on his crush’s body. They needed to stop them but there was no way Yoochan could stop them. He was only human. Byeongkwan went to stop his boyfriend while Junhee stopped Donghun. The two were pulled apart and calmed down. Byeongkwan held Seyoon close as he cried softly due to all the blood on his lover. Yoochan stared in horror at Donghun. Yoochan walked up to the bloody Donghun to see why he would save him from being hunted and killed.

“Donghun,” Yoochan called out. the said man looked at the boy.

“Yeah, Yoochan?” Donghun questioned.

“Can I ask you something?” Yoochan asked the vampire.

“Of course,” Donghun replied with a smile

“why are you trying to save me?” Yoochan asked. He seen Donghun freeze and the smile faded. Donghun nodded to Junhee and the others to leave the room. Yoochan knew Donghun wanted to talk alone. Once everybody else left the room, he began .

“I’m keeping you safe because you don’t deserve to be the killed for something I did. They know my weakness and that happens to be you baby chan. You are my soulmate,” Donghun explained. This left the only human frozen in place. Yoochan had read vampire stories which spoke of this happening. Yoochan will have to become a vampire in the future.

“Does this mean I have to become a vampire?” Yoochan asked Donghun.

“It’s either that or I die when you die. A vampire can’t live without their soulmate,” Donghun told Yoochan.

“You die if I don’t become a vampire?” Yoochan asked.

“Exactly,” Donghun answered. This made Yoochan sad. If he didn’t become a vampire, he would be the death of Donghun.

“How does the process of being changed work?” he asked the vampire. 

“I have to bite you, preferably on your neck, and the process begins. You have the choice to allow or fight it. If you fight it, you stay human. If you don’t then you live eternity with me, Junhee, Seyoon, and Byeongkwan,” Donghun explained.

“is there a specific time of year you have to do it?” Yoochan asked. He didn’t want Donghun to die because of him. Yoochan just didn’t like that idea so he was going to become a vampire to keep his soulmate alive.

“Not really,” Donghun answered. Yoochan was nervous about this whole situation. Should he ask Donghun to change him so he could save the vampire’s life? that’s what Yoochan was thinking about doing.

“Then change me,” Yoochan told the vampire. Donghun was surprised at how long it took the human to make the decision. Even Byeongkwan didn’t make one that fast.

“You really want to give up your human life just to be with me?” Donghun asked. 

“If I’m truly your soulmate, then I would do anything to be with you to eternity,” Yoochan told the vampire. 

“Then come with me,” Donghun replied with a small smile. Donghun held out his hand to hold Yoochan’s. Yoochan accepted the hand held out to him. He intertwined their fingers together. The teen felt a sense of being complete when around Donghun. Donghun then lead the teen out of that room and the two walked down the hall.

As they walked down the hall, Yoochan couldn’t help but smile. In a little while he would become something his parents tried to keep him from but now he will be happy. He gets to be with his crush for eternity. Yoochan looked forward to his new life he was going to be given. Yoochan was excited about all of this. His heart was fast and he knew Donghun could hear it. 

“We are going to one of the guest bedrooms due to the fact once the changing process starts, you will sleep. Every organ in your body will cease to work,” the vampire explained. “I will be with you at all times. While this process takes place, Yoochan. I want to make sure you are safe.”

“Thank you for setting me free,” Yoochan thanked the vampire. Donghun was confused for a moment.

“Once you sleep, you will have a dream. This dream will tell you about the life as a vampire. The Alpha does this so newborns and changelings know the rules. There is a major difference between all the ranks in the vampire life,” Donghun told Yoochan as he opened a door. Yoochan didn’t realize they were in front of the door. Yoochan stepped through the white door followed by Donghun. Once the two were through the door, Donghun shut the door.

“Will this hurt?” Yoochan asked the vampire. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt. 

“When I bite, it does but otherwise you won’t feel a thing,” Donghun answered. Yoochan sighed in relief. He hoped it wouldn’t hurt as bad as he thought.

“It won’t hurt really badly will it?” Yoochan asked. To say Yoochan was worried was an understatement at the moment.

“It wasn’t bad when I was changed,” Donghun told the young human. Donghun vaguely recalled the day he was changed. He was young then. Junhee had found him after a few boys beat him up and left him to die. Donghun had a knife wound in his side. One of the boys had a knife on them and Donghun didn’t know it till he felt the weapon enter his side. To this day he still had the knife wound but it was only a scar. Junhee saved his life. And Donghun was grateful for his action.

“You were changed?” Yoochan asked. 

“Yes, Junhee changed me,” Donghun replied. This surprised Yoochan. “He saved my life.”

“What do you mean save you?” Yoochan asked. The human knew he was asking too many questions.

“I was dying when Junhee found me. I had gotten attacked while walking down the street and had a knife wound in my side from the attack. I was bleeding out when Junhee found me. I was grateful he found me when he did. Because it gave me eternity and I found them kids again and they paid for what they did to me,” Donghun explained. Yoochan walked over to the bed and sat down. Donghun followed behind and did the same.

“That must have been rough,” Yoochan told the vampire. Donghun moved his hand to move a strand of hair out of Yoochan’s face. Yoochan looked straight into Donghun’s eyes. 

“It was worth the suffering if that meant I found my soulmate,” Donghun told the young human. Yoochan smiled at Donghun’s words. Yoochan was glad he now had Donghun and he was also glad he was going to have Donghun for eternity.

“I’m ready for this, Donghun,” Yoochan told the vampire. Donghun nodded and got into position. Yoochan closed his eyes a little before Donghun bit down on his neck. Pain shot through him as the vampire’s fangs sank into his neck. Once Donghun’s fangs were out of the boy’s neck, Yoochan began to feel sleepy. The process was beginning. Yoochan was going to become a vampire in a few hours. 

“It’s alright, Yoochan. I’m here till you wake up. I won’t be going anywhere, my love,” Donghun told the sleepy boy. Yoochan felt Donghun’s arms wrap around him protectively and Yoochan leaned into the embrace. The human’s eyes closed and his head hit Donghun’s shoulder.

While Yoochan was asleep and allowing the change to take over, Donghun laid the boy down on the bed. He tucked Yoochan under the duvet and Donghun laid down next to him. The vampire watched the human change. That’s when he heard the knocking on the bedroom door.  The vampire sighed and stood up from the bed and made his way towards the door. Donghun opened the door slowly to be face-to-face with Junhee. 

“What’s the matter, Junhee?” Donghun asked. 

`“I was just checking on you and the kid,” Junhee replied. 

“Well the kid is now becoming one of us. I would like to stay with Yoochan till he wakes up,” Donghun told the other vampire. Donghun moved so then Junhee could enter the room quietly. The vampire entered quickly. Making sure not to drop the tray that was in his hands. 

“How long has he been out?” Junhee asked. Donghun then shut the door to the room and turned around to face his friend. 

“Not very long. You didn’t need to bring the tray. I can take care of my soulmate, Junhee,” Donghun explained.

“There is always the once chance that he could be hard to handle,” Junhee told Donghun. 

“This was a good choice, Junhee,” Donghun told the vampire as he turned his head and looked at Yoochan’s sleeping form.

“You will be happy now with him. Just like Byeongkwan and Seyoon are happy. That’s all that matters right now, Donghun,” Junhee replied as he headed for the door to leave after he had set the tray down on the bedside table. Junhee turned to look at Donghun once again. “Just take care of him till he gets used to being a vampire.”

“I will Junhee. There is no doubt I will keep my little Channie safe,” Donghun told the other vampire with a smile. This made Junhee laugh as he headed to the door. 

“Just make sure he feeds when he wakes up, Donghun,” Junhee told him before Junhee opened the door and left, shutting it afterwards. 

Donghun sighed for the thousandth time that day. The vampire looked to the sleeping teen beside him. He couldn’t hear his heat beat anymore which means Yoochan chose to live as a vampire. The boy will soon wake up from the changing process. Donghun couldn’t help but smile. Soon enough he could be with the boy he loved most for eternity. And soon enough, he heard Yoochan stir. The boy was waking up and all Donghun was coo over how cute he looked when he was asleep. The new vampire opened his eyes and shot up scaring Donghun in the process.

“Donghun?” Yoochan called.

“I’m right here, baby,” Donghun replied. He wrapped his arms around his soulmate.

“This is different then what I’m used to,” Yoochan told the other.

“It will get better. I promise,” Donghun told the other. “First eat then we can join the others,” Donghun told him. Yoochan did exactly as told.


End file.
